


Let's Make This Work

by MoonNoon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't hate me this is my first fanfiction, Emotional Porn, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNoon/pseuds/MoonNoon
Summary: It all starts with the question, “How can you stand my touch?”
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Let's Make This Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmekensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/gifts).



“How can you stand my touch?” Harsh pants left the Captain’s lips as Shuhei laid pinned beneath him, forced to take every last inch of him. Though that tight, vice of heat around his length was driving him insane with pleasure, deep down he knew this wasn’t right. A Captain should not violate his Lieutenant. 

“Because I’m happy like this Captain.” Shuhei murmured quietly, never one to usually raise his voice when speaking back to his superior. “I’m full of you….so I’m fine.” His voice dropped to a mere whisper at the last word. And then, as tender as could be, Shuhei clasped his hand with Kensei’s gloved one, bringing the palm to his lips, pressing a heartfelt kiss. 

“But do you feel anything...without being forced? Back then…” Kensei’s voice wandered, leaving the full sentence unsaid as his hips stuttered to a halt. Those words almost sounded like an apology, especially considering the silver-haired man wasn’t one to just throw out sorrys. 

When Kensei’s hollow had seized control on their latest mission to the World of the Living, Shuhei had barely stood a chance against the brute strength the hollow had yielded. Being pinned to the dirt bed of the forest and penetrated had caused a mixture of emotions to swirl in Hisagi. Though he had been thrown around like a rag doll and treated like a thing, he had let himself go...and just experienced everything that hollow had thrown at him. 

In the aftermath when the Captain had regained control over his body to discover himself above Shuhei, his hands around the boy’s throat, his cock in Shuhei’s bruised ass, he had yanked away and immediately thrown up at the utter rage and disgust towards himself. At that moment, he had promised himself that whatever Shuhei wanted after this, he would do his damn hardest to give it. His head on a stake? Done. Transfer to another division? Deal. Anything Hisagi wanted, he could have. Whatever it took to gain his forgiveness. 

“I do. Because I’m full of you.” The teenager whispered, reaching up to cup his lover’s face. “Captain...I’ve never been happier being held like this. So,” Shuhei gently pulled Kensei’s face down to tenderly kiss that surprised look. “Believe in us...what happened back then, wasn’t your fault.” 

The Captain of the ninth quickly opened his mouth to retort and list out his sins, but Shuhei sshed him. “It wasn’t. So don’t linger in the past and concentrate on us...right now.” Shuhei reached down to touch where they were so intimately connected. “Let’s make what we have a good thing...okay?” Kensei grumbled and though he didn’t voice his agreement, his gentle thrust further into his younger lover was the answer Hisagi was looking for. “Nn….a-ah!” 

It was embarrassing letting his Captain see his every pleasured expression, but on the other hand, he wanted the visored to see that he really did truly enjoy the man’s touch, whether gentle or rough. “Ah...Nh…...Aaah…” Kensei groaned, the sound vibrating in his chest as he slowed down slightly to gauge where Shuhei was at, trying not to overwhelm the brat. “.…..Shu…” 

“Don’t, aah…! S-Stop…” Shuhei begged and tossed his head back against the Captain’s futon. The heat deep inside him was growing, making him more and more desperate for the climactic end in sight. Cursing at seeing his lieutenant's lustful reactions, Kensei changed the angle slightly to hit Hisagi’s prostate dead on and upon hitting it, started to ram in and out harder, seeking his orgasm as well. 

Unable to rein in his body’s behavior, Shuhei sobbed brokenly and ran his fingernails down the Captain’s broad back, cries exiting his parted lips as his hands left clawed scratch marks all over Kensei. Hisagi felt himself losing his grip on reality as he came all over his chest, coating his raising and following chest in the white substance. 

Strangely enough, Kensei managed to rein in his behavior as he slowed down, letting Shuhei’s orgasm run its course. As much as the older man wanted to ruin Shuhei further, he needed to be in control for Shuhei’s sake...to take it slow and let him catch his breath before searching for his own climax. 

“C-Captain...Captain…” Shuhei painted like a prayer from where he laid limply on the pillows. Still shaky, he reached up and gently cupped Kensei’s face, bringing the male’s forehead down to press against his. Their breaths mingled, the only sound in the room being Hisagi’s soft breaths and Kensei’s pants. There was something sweet about the moment, being joint so intimately, the only thing in their sights being each other. But the moment soon broke as Kensei rolled his hips, pushing deeper inside and caused Shuhei’s hands to fall from his face. 

“You gonna take it?” Kensei growled out lowly as he moved, both hands on either side of Shuhei’s face, fisting the sheets. “Mmhmm-!” Shuhei murmured, desperate for the Captain’s seed. Why he needed to be filled, he didn’t truly understand, but the animalistic need ringing throughout his body still sought it out nonetheless. 

“P-Please, please-” The lieutenant choked out between sobs as Kensei cursed softly and locked lips with the brat. “Ssh, I got you...I’m going to fill you up so well, you’ll feel knocked up~” Those words hit home as Hisagi whimpered lewdly, eyes watering as he reconnected their lips, silencing Kensei’s groan as he finally came, hips stuttering as he spilled his hot load inside. 

“Mnn….” Kensei’s eyes flickered closed while their lips stayed connected together, the soft press of lips a soothing touch compared to the earlier rough fucking. “See?” Shuhei whispered, finally breaking their connection. “Worth it, right?” The Captain nodded and let his head drop to rest against Shuhei’s shoulder. “Yeah….worth it.” 

Even though he wasn’t one to smile all the time, Hisagi’s lips broke into a light smile. “So believe in us….we can make this work...promise me.” To which Kensei chuckled and brushed the tip of their noses together. “I promise~”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend gimmekensei. She was the one who got me interested in Bleach in the first place. I hope you like it Gimme~


End file.
